Scarlett Petrellese
His troubles begin even before birth, because of a difficult pregnancy and an even more difficult cesarean delivery, which took place in Naples on 1st April 1972, Holy Saturday. E la croce, il silenzio, l'attesa del mattino di Pasqua, tutti elementi caratterizzanti il sabato santo, saranno presenti sempre nella sua vita tormentata e sofferente. And the cross, the silence, the expectation of Easter morning, all characteristic elements of the Holy Saturday, there will be always in his tormented life and suffering. Intanto la battezzano d'urgenza, in casa dei nonni, il 28 maggio perché è subentrata una broncopolmonite asmatica molto seria, la prima di molte altre, che sembra doversela portar via in pochi giorni. Meanwhile, the emergency baptized in my grandparents' house, on May 28 because it is replaced by a very serious bronchial asthma, the first of many, that seems doversela Takeaway in a few days. Inaspettatamente si riprende, ma a due anni cade dal seggiolone ed entra in coma: comincia la sua viacrucis nei reparti di neurochirurgia, mentre proseguono gli accertamenti medici che solo cinque anni dopo permettono di fare una diagnosi precisa, con una gamma patologica davvero spaventosa, che va dalla persistenza del dotto arterioso di Botallo alla talassemia, dalla scoliosi alla grave insufficienza cardiaca: una bambina gracile e malaticcia, insomma, il cui fisico si incurva a vista d'occhio con l'aggravarsi della scoliosi. Unexpectedly, he resumed, but two years from the chair and falls into a coma: he began his viacrucis departments of neurosurgery, while pursuing the medical findings that only five years later to allow a precise diagnosis, with a range of pathological truly frightening that is the persistence of the ductus arteriosus Botallo thalassemia from scoliosis to severe heart failure: a frail and sickly child, in short, whose body is visibly sags with the worsening of scoliosis. Come spesso accade in questi casi, il disastroso quadro clinico si accompagna ad una precocissima sensibilità, un'intelligenza vivace, un'innata vocazione artistica che la porta ad appena cinque anni a studiare pianoforte con ottimi risultati: è un po' la compensazione alla possibilità, che le è negata, di correre e giocare con i coetanei. As often happens in these cases, the disastrous clinical picture is accompanied by a precocious sensibility, lively intelligence and an innate artistic vocation that takes just five years to study piano with excellent results: it is a little 'compensation to the possibility , that is denied, to run and play with peers. Dai quali riceve le prime delusioni, perché non accettano i sui difetti fisici, non capiscono le sue limitazioni, non hanno la pazienza di restarle accanto quando la malattia le impedisce di uscire. From which it receives the first disappointment, why not accept the physical defects, do not understand its limitations, does not have the patience to stay close when the illness prevents her from leaving. Con l'adolescenza i primi sogni: una forma fisica perfetta, un futuro da pianista affermata, una vita sentimentale piena da realizzare nel matrimonio e nella maternità. With adolescence, the first dream: a perfect fit, a future as a pianist established, to achieve a full love life in marriage and motherhood. C'è da stupirsi se, quando i sogni adolescenti si infrangono contro una ben diversa realtà, la diciottenne cade in depressione al punto da sfiorare la disperazione? Is it any wonder, when the adolescent dreams crashing against a very different reality, the eighteen year old falls into a depression to the point of touching the desperation? Precipita infatti in un tunnel soffocante ed opprimente, che ben conoscono quanti loro malgrado hanno fatto un'esperienza analoga, e si spinge quasi all'orlo dell'autodistruzione. It rushes into a tunnel suffocating and oppressive, despite themselves, who know how many have a similar experience, and goes almost to the edge of self-destruction. È il prolungato momento del silenzio, assoluto e quasi assordante, del sabato santo; è il periodo del macigno posto all'imboccatura del suo sepolcro che niente e nessuno sembrano riuscire a rotolare via. It is the extended time of silence, absolute and almost deafening, the Sabbath holy is the period of the boulder placed at the entrance of his tomb that nothing and no one seems able to roll away. A salvarla in extremis un provvidenziale aiuto dall'alto, l'incontro con le persone giuste al momento giusto, una diversa prospettiva per guardare alla sua malattia con occhi nuovi. A last-gasp save from a providential help, meeting the right people at the right time, a different perspective to look at his illness with new eyes. Il periodo di crisi estrema (dal 1991 al 1992) coincide con il trasferimento della famiglia dall'Aeroporto di Capodichino ad Acerra. The period of extreme crisis (from 1991 to 1992) coincides with the family's move from Capodichino Airport in Acerra. A sostenerla spiritualmente prima un provvidenziale parroco, poi il vescovo Riboldi, infine il cuneese don Aldo Giordano, conosciuti durante il convegno ecclesiale della diocesi di Acerra del 1992. In a providential support spiritually first parish priest, then bishop Riboldi, finally Cuneo Don Aldo Giordano, known during the conference of the Church of the Diocese of Acerra in 1992. E' soprattutto don Giordano, che diventa la sua guida spirituale ed intrattiene con lei una fitta corrispondenza, a tracciarle un cammino di donazione ed a spingerla verso un'intensa attività caritativa. And 'especially Don Jordan, who becomes his spiritual guide and maintains an extensive correspondence with her, to blaze a path of self-giving and to push intense charitable activity. Da quel momento comincia a decentrarsi, a mettere al primo posto le sofferenze altrui. From that moment begins to decentralize, to give priority to the suffering of others. Con sforzi inauditi e non poca sofferenza si ritrova in continuo movimento: per confortare malati, per accompagnare disperati, per portare a tutti un po' di quella gioia del Risorto che la sta abitando e che ancora si accresce durante un pellegrinaggio del 1993. With unprecedented efforts and not a little suffering is found in constant motion: to comfort the sick, desperate to accompany, to bring everyone a little 'of the joy of the Risen Lord who is still living and that increases during a pilgrimage in 1993. Mentre la sua fede cresce, il suo amore si dilata alle dimensioni del mondo. While his faith grew, his love expands to the size of the world. Come quando le dicono che per vivere, e non solo per “lasciarsi vivere”, deve affrontare un'operazione dolorosissima alla spina dorsale, dall'esito incerto, che le potrebbe anche essere fatale: accetta di correre il rischio e sussurra soltanto “Offrirò tutta la mia sofferenza per tutti quelli che soffrono di più, i più soli, i più abbandonati, i più tristi”. Like when they say that to live, and not just "let live", is facing an extremely painful spine, with an uncertain outcome, that could even be fatal: agree to take a chance and only whispers "will offer all my suffering for all those who suffer the most, the most just, the most abandoned, the saddest. " Va a farsi operare in America e, a dimostrazione che è cosciente del rischio che corre, chiede di potersi prima confessare e comunicare. Go to undergo surgery in America, showing that it is aware of the risk of runs, first asks to be able to confess and communicate. Muore infatti il 18 settembre e dopo sei giorni la sua salma è ad Acerra, per i funerali ancora presieduti da don Aldo Giordano, e per la tumulazione nel cimitero locale. September 18 and it dies six days after his body is in Acerra, even for the funeral presided over by Don Aldo Giordano, and the burial in the local cemetery. Dove però restano poco: dallo scorso 24 marzo, infatti, riposano nella cattedrale di Acerra. Where, however, is still low: since last March 24, in fact, buried in the cathedral of Acerra. Perché di Rossella Petrellese la Chiesa acerrana ha ufficialmente aperto la Causa di beatificazione, considerandola “come la stella del mattino, che può indicare ai nostri giovani la via giusta per riprendere i sentieri interrotti dell'amore puro”. Because the Church of Rossella Petrellese acerrana officially opened the cause for beatification, considering it "as the morning star, which may indicate to our young people the right way to resume broken paths of pure love."